Sengoku Stories and Ransei Legends
by ShimoRyu
Summary: From the region of Ransei and the country of Japan I bring you a collection of 100 random and somewhat leaning ...err... terribly historically inaccurate stories! occasionally takes place in the Pokemon Conquest Universe, but I'm not sure if there's enough for it to be put in the crossover category!
1. Intro- Welcome To My Life

Introduction: Welcome to my Life

Hello. If you are reading this it means you have discovered the hidden misadventures of Ransei. These things range from festivals, snowball wars, crazy random things, sorrowful moments serious moments, and many other things occurring within the kingdoms or provinces of the land.

Trust me when I say all of this.

My name is Koorishimo Siniya (call me Nya.) and welcome to the chaos that is my life.

* * *

Alright, Now that Nya has done her introduction allow me to do mine. This story is based off a 100 themes challenge thing I found while browsing the internet. Some of these stories will take place in the Conquest Universe, but I don't think that there's quite enough for a crossover category listing. The words for the prompts were from the list and then a friend of mine came up with the prompts that I in turn had to write. Some of them are goofy and others are more serious, and there may be a few little out of character moments but I'll give it my best shot with keeping them in character. Nya and Karu (My OCs) Look their the main characters from Conquest or Chronicles depending on which universe the story takes place in. And I will list with universe each is from at the beginning of each short story!

And That's all I have to say so enjoy the stories!


	2. Breakaway- Loyalty

6. Breakaway- Loyalty

Samurai Warriors Universe

* * *

Kanetsugu sat alone in his tent at the Uesugi Main Camp after the battle of Hasedo. The messenger had come only a few hours ago saying that the Western Army had lost at Sekigahara, and Mitsunari was to be executed. The Uesugi had made the decision to join the Tokugawa shortly after.

Now Kanetsugu had to make a choice. Stay with the Uesugi, the clan he had been loyal to since long before Kenshin's death. Or side with Yukimura and the remnants of the Toyotomi in order to stay true to their oath of friendship. He had been thinking about it ever since the message came, and now he made his final choice.

Kanetsugu left his tent and walked over to the place where Aya was tending to her horse after the battle. He figured that he must be careful with his words. Aya could be rather terrifying when she wanted to be, and particularly so when things weren't phrased in the right way. "Lady Aya, may I speak with you?" Aya nodded and motioned for him to continue speaking. "You see I am grateful to you and the Uesugi for allowing me to join your forces but-"

"You want to go to Osaka, and stand by the Toyotomi." Aya finished.

"How did you-?"

Aya smiled, "It was written both in the way you were speaking and in the look on your face." Aya then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Kenshin would be proud of your choice. Standing by your friend in his time of need is far more honorable than to stand by the clan that would destroy him."

"My Lady, thank you! All the lessons that I have learned along-side the Uesugi over the years shall not be forgotten and-"

Aya cut him off once again, and handed him the reins to his horse. "If you're going to go, then go. The time you spend with these speeches is only time wasted on your journey."

Kanetsugu quickly nodded, took the reins, and got on the horse. "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step," so the old saying goes. For Kanetsugu that single step was breaking away from the Uesugi. Now his journey of many miles through the rest of his life could begin.


	3. Smile- Yours is a precious thing

14. Smile- "Yours is a precious thing"

Conquest Universe  
Note: In my Conquest fan-fics at one point Nya and Kanetsugu are in a relationship. This should make a little more sense with that note!

* * *

I was sitting calmly by the pond in Illusio. The war was won, peace had come. Yet for some reason I thought it was too calm and too quiet. Not that I wanted war, peace was a great thing, I just didn't really like all the silence. It made me think too much and let my mind wander to places I didn't want it to go. Even Hoshi was starting to get bugged a little, and he loved peace and quiet. I was apparently so lost in thought that I didn't even see Kanetsugu and Kadabra walk over.

"Hey Nya, you alright? You look more serious than Kenshin!" I jumped at his voice not expecting to hear it.

"Gah! Nat! You know better than to do that!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

I sighed. "It's fine. I was the one lost in thought, way too much serious thinking…"

It was silent for several minutes, as if we both didn't know what to say. Which it was obvious we didn't. Then after a while Kanetsugu had a big smile on his face. "I bet I can make you smile."

I looked up at him with an extremely serious expression. "Oh really? Then why don't we play a game I used to play with my brother all time. Both of us take turns doing goofy things and the first one to smile or laugh loses."

"Okay, I'll start." Kanetsugu had a look of deep thought as he tried to come up with the perfect thing then finally said with a completely straight face. "Come Rayquaza black as night!"

Glacier and I just glanced at each other. She shrugged and gave me a look that said give him points for trying. "Nice try, but that was a one-time die of laughter moment. You have to be Nobunaga to pull that off I think." For my turn I did a perfect impression of Kanetsugu's "Honor cannot be defeated! It must not be!" statement. If Glacier were playing the game she would have lost with how hard she was laughing.

"It's not that funny…" He said a little annoyed, and then began his turn.

We went back and forth imitating warriors, doing random things, and pretty much anything else we could think of to get the other to laugh. We both lasted forever until I quoted one of Shingen's most random things, and Kanetsugu replied back in a perfect Kenshin voice, "Very well, I believe you have defeated me, Nemesis."

At that point I just burst. "That was a perfect Kenshin impression!" I replied smiling, and then I stopped. "Drat, I lost…"

Kanetsugu smiled at me. "I don't see why it matters who won, but could you please do that more often?"

I was confused. "Do what?"

"Smile Nya. I love you and your smile is to me one of the most precious things in the world."


	4. Vacation- We're on vacation so-

21. Vacation- We're on vacation so why not start a war?

Conquest Universe

* * *

So we finally bring peace to Ransei and what happens? We start a new war. Luckily it was a harmless kind and nothing to worry about, but still! It's pretty pathetic, and I still blame Kenshin and Shingen. However there's no evidence as to who fired the first shot, but I'll start at the beginning…

It started out when we were taking a victory vacation with all the warlords in Nixtorm. All of us decided to have a snow fort building competition, so we split into teams of up to six members to start it off. The teams consisted of Oichi Nagamasa Rikyu and me, Hanbei Kanbei and Motonari, Hideyoshi Nene Mitsunari Kiyomasa and Masanori, Shingen Yukimura Kunoichi and Sakon, Kenshin Aya and Kanetsugu, Ujiyasu Kai and Kotaro, Ieyasu Tadakatsu Hanzo and Ina, Mitsuhide Motochika Gracia and Karu, Ginchiyo Muneshige and Yoshihiro, (Disaster waiting to happen!) Nobunaga No Ranmaru Toshiie and Katsuie, Magoichi and Masamune, and last but not least, Yoshimoto Okuni and Keiji.

It honestly started out surprisingly peaceful. Just rolling snowballs, creating blocks, and crafting all things you might use in a snow fort. Eventually as everyone's forts began to become complete a few of the groups started stockpiling snowball ammo. And of course when a few people did it, most of the rest of us did as well in case we had to defend ourselves. And of course after more of us began creating defenses, the ones who hadn't yet begun to as well, and the ones who had strengthened theirs as well. It wasn't too much longer before the first snowball was fired. And of course the target just happened to be Kenshin, who was hit right in the face. He simply raised a snowball to the sky and said, "To war!" That was when (pardon the pun) everything snowballed out of control.

Kenshin had assumed Shingen had thrown the snowball and made him the next target. After Shingen was hit, he threw a snowball in Ujiyasu's direction. And so a snowball war began with alliances and everything.

Seeing an advantage to the alliance system, my group made one with Mitsuhide's group, and one with Nobunaga's group. The second Kanetsugu heard about the alliance with Nobunaga's group he called me a dishonorable hypocrite. He was swiftly met with a snowball to the face. I was so going to get a rant for that when this was over.

It turned out later that Kenshin, Shingen and Ujiyasu's groups had formed a rather terrifying alliance, and the Valora group had formed an alliance with the strategist triad. Hideyoshi's group hadn't made any alliances, and Ginchiyo's group had sided with Yoshimoto's and Masamune's groups. The fierce battles between the various groups had raged for hours, and no side was winning. That is, until the strategists brought out a catapult! Most of us thought that was cheating, but then Aya shrugged and said "All's fair in love and war. Technically this is war." We all glared at her as we were pelted with an uncountable amount of snowballs. In the end the forts of Nixtorm were all seized by the Tokugawa alliance, and I had to deal with the longest honor rant I had ever heard from Kanetsugu.


	5. Eyes- The Blind Toy Soldier

I found a bunch of these still on my computer so I'll post what I've got!

Samurai Warriors Universe

* * *

37. Eyes- The Blind Toy Soldier

Ranmaru had always followed one path, he saw none other than to serve his lord. After all, what other path was there? He believed wholeheartedly that Nobunaga would one day unite the land. The boy acted mostly on blind faith however. He believed that his lord could do no wrong, and that was that.

After the Battle of Kizugawa, when the Mōri army was defeated however, even Ranmaru was beginning to open his closed eyes to the cruelty of his lord. He pushed the thoughts out of his head though and kept moving forward. The words that his lord had said so many times, "Forward! For a new age!" After all this could the new age be any better than the current one? Even so, the thoughts were only a hindrance and pushed aside.

The doubt could creep back many times but it would still be hidden back in the locked box deep within his mind. It wasn't until Mitsuhide's Betrayal at Honnoji that Ranmaru's eyes finally opened and the blindness faded. Nobunaga would not be the one to unite the land; it might not even be Mitsuhide. Power was a fragile thing and could be shattered or broken with a single tap. The realization came too late however, as the fires spread through Honnoji both his and Nobunaga's times came to an end…


	6. Sport- Embrace the Chaos!

This is probably one of the two stories... Make that three stories, that you'll want to look at my friend and I and say "What in the world were you thinking!?" And I won't argue with you for saying that either, because I'm thinking it right now!

For the background info on this one, my friend and I were having a conversation about Samurai Warriors (As usual) and we decided that I was most like Ranmaru and she was most like Kotaro. However then came the question of how on Earth would those two even meet since we occasionally speak in character. So We came up with this story where Kotaro rescues him after Honnoji (Which point of fact if you've seen and read a translation of Kotaro's cutscenes form 3 Extreme Legends you'll know he's not completely heartless!) And then Ranmaru becomes his apprentice. (If anyone wants me to I can post it, they are kind of OOC though!) But this is what happens when someoe who likes things in order and done a certain way, becomes the apprentice of the winds of Chaos!

Samurai Warriors/Historically Inaccurate AU

* * *

51. Sport- "Embrace the chaos!"

Ranmaru was up early once again following his usual daily routine of morning training in the courtyard of Odawara Castle. Even being apprentice to a chaos-loving ninja he still followed an extremely organized schedule, much to Kotaro's displeasure. He kept telling Ranmaru that if he was going to be his apprentice he needed to learn to embrace the chaos. Ranmaru on the other had would respectfully ignore that statement and continue with his usual ways. Kotaro finally decided it was time to teach the boy a lesson.

As Ranmaru was practicing the various strikes with his practice sword, Kotaro snuck up behind him and snatched it out of his hands. Ranmaru gave him look of pure annoyance.

"Kotaro-sama, if you would, could you please give that back?"

Kotaro at this point had a somewhat evil grin on his face. He was enjoying the thought of the rest of his plan far too much. "If you want it back come and take it."

Ranmaru's first instinct was to charge straight forward and grab the wooden sword out of the ninja's hands, but that plan backfired when it was pulled away from him at the last second. Ranmaru then tried a different plan of a fake attack from one direction and then try to grab it from the opposite, but that plan failed as much as the first. Kotaro was still smiling that same crazy smile. "You're too predictable Ranmaru-chan, if you want your sword back; you've got to learn to embrace chaos."

"You really think that will happen?" Ranmaru paused to plan how to take it back, when his mind finally clicked on one part of Kotaro's earlier statement. "Wait a minute… Did you say Ranmaru-chan?" Kotaro just simply nodded. "Are you trying at this point?"

"I don't have to you're too predictable!" Ranmaru at this point had already charged forward at this point and tried every move that he knew of. Kotaro managed to break through them all. Finally after at least hundred failed attempts, and a whole lot of wasted time, Ranmaru finally tried a new approach. A few seemingly random and unpredictable moves later he had retrieved the wooden sword back from the chaotic ninja. Kotaro just had a proud look on his face.

"Whenever you get that look it makes me nervous…" Ranmaru said cautiously.

"You do realize that you embraced chaos finally? I'm so proud!" Ranmaru just turned, sighed, and quietly went back to sword practice.


	7. Family- Ours is a Chaotic One

Alright, this one has a ton of explanation and if I don't explain it no one will probably understand the logic behind this one. I call my group of friends my dysfunctional family, because I do consider them to be a second family, however, we do have a tendency to drive each other nuts on occasion. The characters used in the story are the ones that we all agreed that we were most like, and like I said in the previous story notes Ranmaru being the character I'm most like. Hopefully that helps by a lot.

Modern AU/Samurai Warriors Universe/Historically Inaccurate Timeline Messing Withs/What Am I Doing At This Point?

* * *

46. Family- Ours is a chaotic one…

Ranmaru's POV

As many of you know, I was adopted into a crazy, chaotic family by the ninja Kotaro as his apprentice. Of course I didn't know how insane Odawara Mansion's inhabitants were until a few days after my arrival, when I walked downstairs for breakfast. That morning I ended up walking right into an argument between the ninja Kunoichi and Ujiyasu's student Kai.

"Kunoichi! We all know you set the toaster on fire! Just admit it!"

"I Did not and you can't prove it!" The ninja said sticking her tongue out at Kai. "It was probably Kotaro, he does love a good chaos moment!"

"And we all know you're the pyromaniac!" Kai retorted.

Hanbei glanced up lazily from where he was laying on the couch. "Girls, girls. You're both pretty. Now would you stop arguing so some of us can sleep?"

I could tell things were about to get bad so I pulled the lighter out form the drawer where it's kept and dusted it with a dusty feather-duster. After seeing fingerprints appear, I simply announced, "It was Kunoichi."

Kunoichi hid her shock well, but it appeared on her face for a brief moment. "And what makes you think that newcomer?"

"First my name is Mori Ranmaru, not newcomer. Secondly, Kotaro-dono wouldn't leave any evidence, which means no fingerprints. If you want I can test it but the evidence will still lead to you."

Kunoichi was silent. I had gotten it completely right as usual, just like my days back at the Oda Mansion before Mitsuhide launched that arson incident. "Fine… I did it… But Kotaro disabled the smoke alarm!"

I sighed. "That I don't doubt one bit." I poured myself a bowl of cereal, then began to plan the rest of my day.

* * *

I decided after the morning incident to do some sword practice. The school that Kunoichi, Kai, Hanbei, and I go to has a kendo club which both me and Mitsuhide's son, Akechi Hidemitsu, were part of. Even though the police hadn't been able to prove who set the Oda Mansion on fire, I still knew it was Mitsuhide, and I vowed to beat Hidemitsu in every match. It was hard to focus at first since the two ninja, Motonari, Kai, and of course Yoshimoto were playing a game of kemari, but soon my mind slipped into its usual blank state of focus, and I became oblivious to the events around me.

That is until I heard the sound of shattering glass, and a rather loud crash.

I turned to see the living room window broken as well as the TV. Ujiyasu looked outside. "Take your game outside does not mean break a hole in the window and shatter the TV you know…"

Kotaro, who had last kicked the ball to its current location, simply smiled. "The winds of chaos led it to its destination."

Ujiyasu just shook his head and threw the ball back to them. He then proceeded to call a window repair company. I just went back to my practice…

…Only to get hit in the back of the head by the ball. I only heard the sound of evil laughter before blacking out…

* * *

So as you can see, my life has now been one moment of chaos after another. From multiple arguments, to the day that the furnace broke, to the day that Kotaro replaced my shinai with Ujiyasu's cane right before the final match in the kendo tournament, which happened to be against Hidemitsu. I was not pleased afterwards. And despite me being his apprentice we had a rather long discussion about boundaries. Despite all that though, I think I rather like being here…

My eyes narrowed and I put down the pen that I was using to write this journal entry. "What happened to the talk about 'boundaries'?"

Kotaro laughed. "I am the dark wind of chaos; did you really think I'd listen?"

"Chaos-lover..." I simply stated back.

"Peace-maker." Was his only reply. I sighed. I was beginning to rethink that last journal statement…


	8. Magic- Freeze Thy Best Friend

No Author's Notes this time...

Pokemon conquest Universe

* * *

62. Magic- Freeze thy best friend

"No way Nat that is impossible."

"How is it impossible?"

"There's no way the planet revolves around 'honor!'"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really!"

It was a normal day in Illusio. The sun was shining, the Starly were singing, and of course, Kanetsugu and I were once again arguing. Honestly though, how would the planet revolve around "honor?" Everyone knows it revolves around the sun! Still I was getting nowhere in this so I had to find evidence to prove my point. I quickly retreated to the castle library and came back with a book Motonari gave me on the universe.

"See! It says right here, 'For many years people believed the sun and planets revolved around our own, but recently it has been revealed that our own planet and the others in fact revolve around the sun.' See! I was right!"

Kanetsugu took the book from my hands and looked at the cover. "This says _Conspiracy Theories by Fūma Kotaro…"_

_Accursed Chaos-Ninja! He must have changed the titles on the books while he was last here! _"It's actually, _Secrets of the Universe by Mōri Motonari. _Kotaro changed all the covers last time he was here…"

"Sure Nya, whatever you say…" Things went quiet for a few moments then Kanetsugu smiled and said, "I still say it revolves around honor!"

I glared at him. _All right then… New solution… _I walked into the castle and grabbed Aya's staff from where she had it propped up against the desk she was writing at. Aya looked at me, and I simply asked, "May I borrow this?" She nodded and went back to her writing as I left the room.

I returned to the spot where Kanetsugu was still standing with a grin on his face a few minutes later. I raised the staff and froze him up to just below the neck. He just stared in shock.

"NYA! I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU! I DON'T REALLY THINK THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HONOR! PLEASE UNTHAW ME!" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Nat, but I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll just have to wait a few hours for the sun that this planet to take care of that." I just sat down on a nearby rock and wrote a haiku to commemorate this moment so he could never forget it.

A Kanetsugu  
Frozen within the cold ice  
Looks like victory

I'd love to tell you about the moment when Aya and Kenshin discovered this, but I think that's a story for another time!


End file.
